walking_contradiction_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Slenderville 4: Chaos Violence Death
Previous Story: Slenderville Later: A Fishy Situation Next Story: Slenderville 5 Police Station -Gashon and Rambo Mike are seen walking into the police station- Kahar: Gashon, I contacted Dylan. He's having the guards secure the borders right now. Rambo Mike: Good, I don't want any Mexicans getting in or out. Kahar: This is serious Mike. We aren't joking around about Mexicans here. Reed and the Joker could be anywhere right now. -PA system in the station comes on- Dispatcher: All units, all units: we have reports of gunshots and one injured at Radum Tower. Need all units to report to Radum Tower. Kahar: God not this again... Radum Tower -a horde of cop cars are seen pouring in to the Radum Tower parking lot- Kahar: They're here. I know it. Gashon: Alright, lets send in a SWAT team. Kahar: No, not yet. If anything they're probably in the lounge or on top of the tower. We might be able to grapple hook up. Gashon: -walks to door and jiggles the handle, the door opens- The lock's shot out, they came in this way. Kahar: Alright then. Lets get ready to charge in that way and run up the stairs. Meanwhile in the cellar of Radum Tower... Joker: -standing over Ben, who has a gunshot wound in his abdomen- I'll make it simple. You tell us where Cute Yeti headquarters is, you live. Ben: Nu. Joker: Very well then. Gas masks on boys. -Reed, Joker, and the Joker's goons put gas masks on- Slander: I'm immune to that stuff. Reed: Alright then. -pops open a can of fear gas and tosses it at Ben- Ben: -sits there for a second before the gas kicks in- Ahhh!!!!! Nu! Nuuuuuuuuu! Why are yu killing ze jackalopes?!?! You monsters!!!!! Joker: I'll make it stop if you tell us the location of Cute Yeti headquarters. Ben: Fine! Fine!!! It's accessed through the underground tunnel system, right below Red Lobster! Please! Save the jackalopez!!!! Joker: I said I'd make it stop, so I will. -pulls out pistol and shoots Ben- Reed: o_o Joker: We better get out of here. You still got all of Radum's cash? Joker's goons: Yep. -carrying huge bags of money and brief cases with bank information- Joker: Good. But before we head back to base, we're making a visit to Cute Yeti. Meanwhile upstairs... Kahar: Gunshot fired in the cellar! Get in there Mike! Rambo Mike: Time to kill some crooks! -the rest of the police follow after Mike into the cellar- Kahar: I don't believe it...empty. Officer: We've got a body over here! Gashon: -walks over to the body- Hey, it's Ben's body. We finally found it. Kahar: Huh. After three years we finally find our missing body. Gashon: Wait a minute. There's a gunshot wound in the head and abdomen. I shot him in the back. -rolls over Ben's body, lifts up his shirt to show a scar on his back- You don't suppose that... Kahar: That he was the Joker's hostage? Gashon: Then that would explain why the body went missing. But how'd he survive a gunshot? Kahar: Ben was a sneaky rascal. Gashon: Yeah I guess you're right. Alright, lets rope off the area. Cute Yeti Headquarters Rufus: I want my golden submarine prepared within the next ten minutes. Baniss: Yes sir. Rufus: Ben should be back by now. Where is he? -doors suddenly open and the Joker, the Joker's goons, Reed, and Slander step in- Rufus: Security! Joker: That won't be necessary. We're only here for your money. Rufus: Over my dead body you foos. Joker: That won't be a problem, foo o_o Slander: -starts walking towards Rufus, breathing heavily- Rufus: Sheeple. And how did you find my secret underground base? Joker: Ben told us. We convinced him we were killing jackalopes o_o Rufus: Knew I shouldn't have trusted him. Slander: -stands right in front of Rufus, breathing extremely heavily- Rufus: Back off you arrogant prick. Slander: -wraps tentacles around Rufus and strangles him- Rufus: OOOOO_OOOOO -suffocates- Joker: -walks up to microphone- Cute Yeti employees, you have two options. The first is to give us all of Cute Yeti's profits and join us. The second is to die. Baniss: We'll never join you! Joker: Fine then o_o -throws down smoke bomb- -a minute later the smoke clears, and all the Cute Yeti employees are tied up- Joker's goon: -sets charge near exit- That's the last of the charges. Joker: Alright then kiddos. Have fun with your fireworks o_o Baniss: What..? -looks around room to see a bunch of sticky bombs- OO_OO Thorun: Wait! Please! I'll join you! Joker: Alright then. Any other takers? -there is complete silence for a few seconds, then several Cute Yeti workers plead to join- Joker: Looks like I've got myself a new army. -the Joker's goons go around and untie several Cute Yeti employees- Baniss: Traitors! Joker: Actually, they're called smart people o_o Joker's goon: -walks into room from another room- That's the very last drop of Rufus Zeno's fortune. Got everything in this bag. -pats sack slung over his shoulder- Joker: Alright then, lets head out. -the Joker, his goons, Slander, Reed, and the freed Cute Yeti employees leave- Baniss: You'll never get away with this! Joker: Actually you aren't in a position to say that pal o_o -a few minutes pass- Baniss: Maybe they lied about blowing the place up. Maybe it was just a recruitment tri--- -the sticky bombs go off, and Cute Yeti Headquarters and Red Lobster fall into the Slenderville Canal- Back at Radum Tower Kahar: There must be a hidden exit here some where. Look around for loose spots. Police Officer: Captain Zamet, we're getting reports of an explosion in the underground tunnel system. Sent Cute Yeti Headquarters and Red Lobster into the canal. Kahar: Alright then. I need a few of you to stay behind. Everybody else, go to Red Lobster. Gashon: Alright lets go! Red Lobster -several cop cars arrive at the scene- Kahar: Looks like multiple IEDs detonated in the tunnel, blew a portion of it out, broke a water pipe. It was enough to send Cute Yeti Headquarters and Red Lobster into the canal. Gashon: All this smart talk hurts my brain. English please. Kahar: Big boom, flooding, Cute Yeti Headquarters and Reb Lobster sink. Kane: To imagine I was working here two years ago...man. Imagine if I was still working here today. Police Officer: Some of the other officers are reporting multiple corpses in the river. We should send a boat down to find survivors and identify the bodies. Kahar: I agree. Send a rescue boat down immediately. Gashon: It has to be the same people from Radum Tower. They probably escaped in the tunnel system. Kahar: That's what the evidence suggests. Due to the damage to the tunnel and Cute Yeti Headquarters, it's most likely the bomb was detonated in Cute Yeti Headquarters. Gashon: Wonder what Wu-whore will have to say about this. Kahar: We'll probably see tomorrow. Meanwhile in the canal... Bailey: Help! Please! -police rescue boat, filled with police officers holding flash lights, comes around- Police Officer: If there is anybody in the water, please call out! Bailey: Help! -starts submerging and gurgles- Police Officer: Last chance! Call out if you're still alive! Bailey: -screams again but can't be heard over the broken water pipe spewing water- Police Officer: That's it, there's no survivors. Guess we report back to the captain now. Bailey: No! Please! Don't leave me! -the police boat goes away- GreenWizard Park (the next day) -a stage is set up with a microphone on a stand on it, a large crowd is gathered in front of the stage- Wuher: -walks on stage- Citizens of Slenderville, I understand you want answers. Citizen: Yeah we want answers! Wuher: Well I have some answers. Citizen: Give them to us you worthless mayor! Wuher: First, security... -two guards grab the man and drag him away, kicking and screaming- Wuher: Alright, now that he's gone: the SVPD now believe that this bombing was a terrorist attack on Slenderville. We are unsure who would do this, but SVPD is analyzing all the evidence and investigating. Bane: These guys must be pretty evil. Knight: I agree. Wuher: I know these are tough times, but we must unite. We will get to the bottom of this. We will find who did this. And justice will be served. -walks off stage- -the crowd of citizens clap- Forensic Labs (in basement of PD station) Gashon: Any new leads? Kane: Actually, yes! We found a cool video card from one of the Cute Yeti cameras, watch! -presses button on remote and a video plays on the TV- -the Joker, his goons, Reed, and Slander are seen walking into Cute Yeti headquarters in the video, they are seen talking with Ren before Slander strangles Ren- Gashon: So that's where they are... -runs upstairs- Kahar's Office Kahar: -playing Hearthstone on his work desktop while acting like he's doing work- Gashon: -runs into Kahar's office- Kahar we have a lead! Kahar: What?! I was totally doing work! I mean...uh...that's good. Gashon: It was Slander, Reed, and Joker. And they're raising an army of goons. Now, we don't have many weapons currently. We'll need a lot more firepower to fight them. Kahar: Then I know where to go. Kantor Industries Kantor: Explain why I should give you weapons. Gashon: Because you're manufacturing and selling unlicensed weapons and cocaine, which is highly illegal. We can shut you down and throw you in jail right now. Or, you can give us a bunch of weapons and perhaps we don't know what Kantor Industries' business is. Kantor: I'll have your weapons by tonight, copper. Kahar: Do so. I'll be back at midnight. Gashon: If you don't have them by then we're shutting you down. -Kahar and Gashon walk out to Gashon's cop car- Kahar: Back to the station then? Gashon: Yeah, I'll drop you off there. But then I have to head somewhere else. Kahar: Where? Gashon: It's not important. Remind me to pick up Mike though - it's not a nice neighborhood. Kahar: The Slums? Gashon: Yeah. Kahar: Why would anyone want to go there? Gashon: I made a deal with Atom. He and his gang are going to help us fight the Joker. Kahar: Are we seriously going to arm gang members with these high-tech weapons we're getting from Kantor Industries? Gashon: What are our options? Kahar: I suppose you're right. Gashon: I'm always right. -starts up the car and drives towards the station- Atom's House Gashon: Well, here we are again. -parks car and gets out- Rambo Mike: -gets out of car- If they try anything, they're dead. -gets machine gun ready- Gashon: We need them alive. If they start shooting though, go ahead and fill 'em with lead. Rambo Mike: Got it. Gashon: -knocks on Atom's door- Atom: -opens door- Come in gashbomb. Gashon: I'm not gashbomb! -walks in the house- Atom: So I guess you found the Joker? Gashon: Yeah, and you were right - Slander's back. -tosses the video card to Atom- -Atom plays the video on his TV- Atom: -after the video is done- Well then, the homies are ready, so lets go kill him. Gashon: Alright then, get your vehicles ready. We'll head back to the station. Park in the back so people don't get suspicious of trucks loading off bla--- Atom: -stares at Gashon- Gashon: Loading off gang members in the front. Atom: Alright then. I'll go call everybody out to the street, and we'll ride to the police station. -Atom, Gashon, and Rambo Mike step outside- Atom: Brothers, it is time to unite! We will kill Slander! Get in your trucks and follow the cop car! Hail gaither! Several voices: Hail gaither! Gashon: Hopefully we'll have enough weapons later tonight. Kahar's heading to Kantor Industries to pick up weapons at midnight. Atom: Good. We're armed but our weapons aren't that good. Now, to the station! Kantor Industries Again Kahar: -gets out of car and walks through Kantor Industries to Kantor's office- I'm here. Kantor: Alright officer, we've got your weapons ready. -takes several massive crates of weapons and sets them on his desk- Kahar: Alright these look very fine. Thank you. -goes to reach for crate- -8 men step out with guns aimed at Kahar- Kantor: Private security. Sorry pal, but you're gonna have to pay up first. Kahar: How much? Kantor: $800 Kahar: I've only got $180 in my wallet. I'll have the station write you a check later. Kantor: -pulls out a check slip and pen- Do it now. Kahar: Fine. -sighs- Guess I am captain after all... -writes out check- Kantor: Thank you... -takes check- Alright boys get these weapon crates loaded in the trucks and follow the cop! Kahar: I'll be leading them to the back of the police station so people don't get suspicious. Kantor: Alright then. They'll follow you. -Kahar gets in his cop car and drives towards the police station, with trucks and black vans following behind- Kahar: -phone rings, picks up- Yes? Kantor: -over phone- So you mind me asking why you need all these weapons? Kahar: -looks in his rear view mirror and sees Kantor sitting in one of the black vans with a phone- The greatest criminals known to Slenderville have returned. Kantor: You don't mean the Joker, do you? Kahar: Yep. Him and Reedman and Slander. Kantor: But I thought Reed was imprisoned by a police officer and Joker was imprisoned by you? Kahar: Joker broke free and then broke Reed out. Meanwhile Slander's been off the grid for two years and just re-appeared out of nowhere. Kantor: Well hey...uh...listen. If you ever need more help, let me know. I can supply you with more weapons and private security. Kahar: Thanks, but we've taken them down before. I think we can do it again. Kantor: Whatever, just give me a call if you need me. Kahar: Will do. -hangs up and parks in the back parking lot of the police station- -the trucks and black vans pull up behind him in the back parking lot- Police Station Again Gashon: -hears noise outside- What was that? -walks out the back door to the back parking lot- Kahar: Alright people we've got a lot of weapons to unload lets go! Gashon: Wow that's a lot of weapons. -Kantor steps out of one of the black vans and walks over to Gashon- Gashon: Looks like you kept your promise Mr. Kantor. Guess we won't have to shut you down. Kantor: Damn right about that. Kahar: Well thank you Kantor, and we'll contact Kantor Industries if we need anymore help. Kantor: You got it. By the way, gashman--- Gashon: It's Gashon. Kantor: Right, Gashon. Anyway, I told your partner to call if you guys ever need some of my private security and more weapons. He said you guys should be fine though. Gashon: Actually, we can use all the help we can get right now. Bring in your private security. Kantor: Will do. I'll leave three vans of guys behind with you. -walks over to three different groups of four guys, talks to them, then gets back in his van- Gashon: Nice doing business with you. Kantor: You too. -the convoy, except for 3 vans, pull out- Kahar: I'm gonna pull my car up to the front parking lot. Gashon: Alright, I'll go get my car started up. Gonna head to Pizza Hut, you can join me. Starting to get hungry, plus we can bring in food supplies for our search. Kahar: Alright, I'll join you. Pizza Hut Joker: We got a lot of attention when we sunk Cute Yeti Headquarters and Red Lobster. Category:Slenderville